


Good Night

by fangirling-feels (xGwenxVeerx)



Series: NCT cuddling [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, fluff and angst and then fluff again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xGwenxVeerx/pseuds/fangirling-feels
Summary: Because of you, everything feels newBecause of you, I can’t even sleep





	Good Night

"Oh come one Hyuckie, one more episode won't hurt anyone!" 

For the first time since their weekly film night had started, Donghyuck had actually managed to take away the remote from Jisung. It didn’t really matter what they would end up watching, because every single time the night ended in the same way. Donghyuck would get tired because it was nearing midnight and they should just go to sleep but Jisung would insist that they should just watch one more episode. Donghyuck always ended up agreeing with the younger - because what else was he supposed to do, say no? - even if he was too tired to continue functioning properly, leaning back in the couch as he just gave up the struggle. Jisung would always be interested in whatever show they were watching that day, but never for long. 

Every single time, Jisung managed to fall asleep not even ten minutes into the episode. 

Donghyuck had started anticipating it after the first couple of times it happened, using it as an argument that they should just stop there and go to bed. At that point, however, Jisung would just start whining, promising Donghyuck that this time would be different, how he would finally stay awake and that they could go to bed after this episode had ended. 

Donghyuck would agree every single time, because it meant getting to see Jisung happy and Donghyuck could never say no to that. Seeing Jisung happy made Donghyuck happy, blushing, and honestly feeling like a fool sometimes feeling this way towards one of his bestest friends when he was sure Jisung had his eyes on someone else.

It wouldn't matter anyway, as Jisung would always manage to fall asleep time and time again. Some days Jisung would be in the weirdest positions, lying half on the couch and half on the ground as he had nearly actually fallen, leaving Donghyuck to half laugh at his friend’s antics. Most of the times, however, Jisung ended up with his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder, a smile on his lips, sometimes even cuddled up into Donghyuck’s side for comfort. 

And Donghyuck would let him, too infatuated with the younger to push him away. He knew something was bothering Jisung, which was why Donghyuck just let the younger cuddle closer to him, letting jisung get his well-deserved rest. Some nights Donghyuck would fall asleep there with him, letting peace fall over the both of them. Those nights never really lasted long, as either Taeyong or Kun would eventually enter the living room to wake them up and scold them for falling asleep on the couch, after which the two of them were always send back to their own rooms to get some sleep there that wouldn’t nearly kill their back.

Most nights, however, Donghyuck ended up looking at the younger boy as Jisung cuddled closer to him, a soft smile on his face. It was in these moments that Jisung finally seemed to be at peace, letting go of whatever was troubling him. Donghyuck couldn’t help but get a smile on his face each and every time Jisung was close to him like that, his heart beating just a little bit quicker every time Jisung reached out to hold the Donghyuck’s sweater.

It wouldn’t take long before Donghyuck gave in and picked Jisung up, bringing the younger boy to bed. It wasn’t always the easiest task, as Jisung never wanted to cooperate - Donghyuck could try as much as he wanted to, but he never actually managed to not wake up Jisung - but in the end, the television would be off, Jisung would be asleep in his own bed and Donghyuck would be lying in his room, trying to fall asleep as his thoughts were stuck on how much he liked the younger.

“Come on Jisung, you and I both know that you’ll just fall asleep again. Why do you always want to watch another episode if you never end up finishing it?”

Jisung had scoffed at that, moving away from Donghyuck to face the television again. Something had been bothering him, for far longer than just tonight, Donghyuck knew that, but he wasn’t in the mood to actually deal with it this time. He didn’t want to admit it, but he had heard Jisung and Chenle talk in the trainings room that day, and the words “I want to confess, but I don’t know how!” from the younger hadn’t managed to leave his mind since then. Donghyuck knew that Jisung liked someone, and since a few weeks it had become clearer and clearer for Donghyuck that the person that had stolen Jisung’s heart was undoubtedly Jaemin. 

“Why would it matter!” Jisung had nearly shouted, his face red as tried his best to not look at Donghyuck anymore. Donghyuck noticed how Jisung was fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater, something he only tended to do when he was really nervous about something. 

Donghyuck just looked at Jisung, trying to understand how he felt about the whole situation. Never before had Jisung shouted at him because Donghyuck wanted to end their movie night already, never had Jisung shouted at Donghyuck like that at all. It was stupid to try and deny that it wasn’t hurting Donghyuck, and it was only when the first few tears started to fall that Donghyuck finally looked away from Jisung. 

He didn’t know what he had done that made the mood suddenly turn so wrong, so off, but Donghyuck knew that he didn’t want to spend any longer in it. He carefully placed the tv remote on the coffee table in front of them, refusing to even spare a glance at Jisung as he stood up.

“I don’t know what you’re going to do and I don’t really care if you choose to stay here or go to bed as well but I’m going to try and sleep.” Donghyuck winced as he realised how emotionless his words sounded, making his way out of the room as fast as was possible. 

Donghyuck hadn’t realised how hard he was crying until he was lying in his bed, curling up in himself as he tried desperately to fall asleep. If he hadn’t already lost his chance with Jisung, Donghyuck was sure that the way he had acted out there would have made sure that he finally lost it.

-

Jisung was staring at the television, trying to not be too hurt by the words Donghyuck had said. He knew something had been bothering Donghyuck, because no matter how hard he had tried, he wasn’t really good at hiding it for others. Jisung had hoped that that night would have helped distracting Donghyuck from it but instead it had only worsened and Jisung could pretend that he hadn’t seen anything as much as he wanted, he had seen the tears in Donghyuck’s eyes and he knew that by now, Donghyuck would be in his room, alone and crying.

Jisung knew that it was because of him that Donghyuck was now on his own, and to say that it didn’t hurt was a lie. However, Jisung knew that moping around wouldn’t make the situation any better, that the only way to go back to how it was was to talk with Donghyuck.

Besides, Jisung felt like he owed Donghyuck an explanation by now. Donghyuck was right, Jisung was unnecessarily holding up their movie nights by insisting time and time again that they should just stay and keep on watching, even if they never actually made it to the end. But Jisung liked being close to Donghyuck, liked spending time with him, and even though Jisung never actually woke up close to Donghyuck - their rooms weren’t really the closest from each other - Jisung knew from all the times Donghyuck tried to carry him to his room that he fell asleep half on top of the other boy. 

Jisung liked being close to Donghyuck like that. He liked the comfort that Donghyuck gave, liked that it made him blush when he merely thought of it. 

Jisung liked Donghyuck. He had been liking him for quite some time already, not really knowing what to do with it back when it was just a simple crush on his friend, but the more time passed, the more Jisung started to feel sure that he had indeed fallen for the older and that he wanted to confess to Donghyuck.

Jaemin had just laughed at Jisung, saying that it wouldn’t matter what Jisung would ask, Donghyuck would end up saying yes anyway, that’s how much he liked Jisung. Jisung had blushed at that, shoved Jaemin away and went to search for Chenle, hoping that he had some useful tips for Jisung. He didn’t, and Jisung had nearly cried out and given up because he wasn’t sure anymore on what to do at that point.

In the end, Jisung had decided to just tell Donghyuck during their film night, but because of their fight - was it even a fight? a falling out? a disagreement? Jisung didn’t know what to call it and he hated it - he hadn’t really gotten the chance to do so. However, confessing could wait. His friendship with Donghyuck came before his feelings and he first needed to try and fix that.

Thus Jisung found himself in front of Donghyuck’s bedroom door, softly knocking as to ask permission to come in. He didn’t want to scare the other by suddenly barging in without any warning beforehand, and it’s only after Jisung heard a very soft “come in” from the other side of the door that he actually opened it to enter the room.

Donghyuck was facing the wall, curled up half under the blanket on his bed, and Jisung couldn’t help but worry for Donghyuck. Jisung sat down next to the bed, not wanting to invade in Donghyuck’s personal space, looking down towards his legs as he started talking.

-

The moment Donghyuck heard Jisung’s voice behind him he felt like the world came crashing down again. When someone had knocked on his door he has assumed that it was Johnny, thinking that the younger had already gone off to bed or had fallen asleep in the living room again. He hadn’t expected that Jisung would have came to him, and when he started talking Donghyuck nearly started crying again.

“I’m sorry for annoying you every time I want to watch another episode this late. I know that you don’t like it, and I’m sorry for constantly asking for it,” Donghyuck had turned around at that, surprised that Jisung had thought that Donghyuck didn’t like spending time with him together. “but I wanted to at least explain to you why.”

There was a silence between them as Donghyuck looked at Jisung trying to find the right words to say, struggling to put his thoughts into words and to actually start speaking up about it. 

“I guess I just like spending the time with you. You make me feel happy and I like being around you, and every minute I can spend with you is one I really want to take.”Jisung’s voice had gone softer, as if he was trying his best to not be heard but still tried to actually say the words. “I like falling asleep in your arms and I hate that I don’t get to wake up in them. So taking these nights, the only moments I get to fall asleep in your arms and really be close to you without anyone else around us is something that I wanted to keep doing. I’m sorry annoyed you by that, I really am.”

All Donghyuck could really do was look at Jisung, unsure if the words he just heard were actually real. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to confess to you like that.”

“You like me?”

Donghyuck felt dumb that those were the first words that he said ever since Jisung had entered his room, but his confusion was still there and he just wanted to know if what he heard was actually right and not just a fragment of his imagination. 

It was quiet for a bit as Jisung tried to find the right words to answer, obviously taken back by Donghyuck’s question but it didn’t take long before Jisung looked up to look at Donghyuck, a soft smile on his face.

“Yeah, I do like you. A lot. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry for that?” Donghyuck whispered as he scooted back, making place for Jisung in his bed as he patted the space next to him for Jisung to lie down. “I like you as well, you don’t hear me saying sorry for that.”

“Yeah I gue-wait what?” 

And Donghyuck just laughs at the confused expression on Jisung’s face. It was clear the younger hadn’t expected to get that answer just as much as Donghyuck hadn’t expected to get that confession, but despite his confusion Jisung still climbed into the bed next to Donghyuck. It’s awkward as they both had no clue what to say or do now, but they’re both looking at each other and there might be tears in their eyes because they both cried but they’re happy.

“Can I kiss you?”

Jisung’s voice was barely audible as he mumbled a yes and kept looking at Donghyuck’s lips and he was tired, but he still wanted just to be a bit closer to Donghyuck. Before he knew it, Donghyuck’s lips were on his for a short kiss as one of his arms and legs wrapped around Jisung for a hug. Jisung was blushing at that, even more as he heard Donghyuck whisper “cute”, as he tried to duck his head away, hiding in Donghyuck’s chest as the older pressed a soft kiss on his head.

“God I like you.”

Jisung just cuddled closer towards Donghyuck, ready to fall asleep right then and there.

“I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Good Night by WJSN as I was listening to that song while writing this/Good Night by DIA as that is also where the summary is taken from :)
> 
> Come talk to me on twitter (@sweetyeojinnie)! Or cc (@sweetyeojins)! 
> 
> This fic is written for my dear friend Nonu, I really hope that you enjoyed it and I hope that you know that I love you :D


End file.
